bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Zanjutsu (Fanon)
is the most used form of combat among Shinigami. As the name suggests, it involves using a Zanpakutō and its various special abilities to attack an opponent. In addition to its basic form, each Zanpakutō has two enhanced forms: and , which change the sword's form to unlock its potential and that of its user. As Arrancar also possess a form of Zanpakutō, the skill to wield one is similar to that of a Shinigami. Like a normal Shinigami's Zanpakutō, in addition to its basic form, its release allows the Arrancar another form termed Resurrección, which unlocks the sealed Hollow form of the wielder. ''Master'' Swordsmanship Specialist Master Swordsmanship Specialists vary greatly by power and technique. The criteria for a master is simple; one must have masterful skill in swordsmanship above all else. The attainment of this level of skill is a testament to the wielders power and determination. Most Captains are masters, since as the heads of their divisions, they are the true military power of Soul Society. As use of the Zanpakutō is the Shinigami's primary form of combat, it is preferable to have mastered skill in order achieve the rank of captain though mastery is not excluded to them or even to Shinigami. ''Expert'' Swordsmanship Specialist An Expert swordsman is highly skilled using their Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Most lieutenants are experts, since they must know Shikai and have mastered it to a degree, so as to be promoted. This applies also to some higher seated officers as well and in some cases to captains who even though possibly having attained their Bankai, don't commonly engage in swordsmanship as their desired form of combat. Arrancar commonly fight with completely sealed Zanpakutō before their Resurrección or no longer possesses one after their Resurrección, therefore they can be considered experts. Swordsmanship Specialist Swordsmanship specialists are those that specialize in the use of swords during combat. Someone of this level has to have basic skills in swordsmanship as well. All seated officers of the Gotei 13 have to possess at the very least this level of skill. Techniques Some High level shinigami have developed a few swordsmanship skills and abilities that range in power, and are assigned a number in rank of that power. Forms In addition to the various techniques one can use with Zanjutsu, sword combat also has varying styles which differ from user to user. Usually, members of the Gotei 13 practice basic swordsmanship, however, organizations like the Order of the Seijin teach swordsmanship forms to thier Initiates. * Ataru (当たる, To strike): Invented by Junsui Kirei, use of Ataru requires Junsui's full might and focus, as well as his manipulation of Seijō Reiryoku, to completely overwhelm and cut down a foe. The form, he says, was made to overcome the limitations of his old age, and succeeds at it very well. His strikes often prove quick and lethal. Junsui claims that a key factor in his growth in swordsmanship is his ability to enjoy any fight, no matter the importance, allowing him to think more clearly when fighting. It should also be noted that he is the only one capable of using this form, as he hasn't taught it to anyone. * Otsu (落つ, To smash): Invented by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto back when he founded Shinō Academy, Otsu is an aggressive style that focuses on physical strength and sweeping strokes, taking the defensive principles of standard sword-fighting, the style practiced by Gotei 13 personnel, and converting them to offensive moves. * Santōryū (三刀流, literally: three sword style): is a unique swords style used by a select few souls, that uses three swords instead of one. See also *Zanjutsu on ''Bleach Wiki.